


Sour Lemonade

by Mayamali



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dominant Bottom, First Time Topping, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamali/pseuds/Mayamali
Summary: "Not so patient when you're on the other end, huh, Nick?" Ellis teased, tossing his hat onto a dresser."Eat shit," Nick said petulantly.(Or, in other words, "Nick Gets Choked Out And Really Likes It")
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Sour Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNVRh53khjc
> 
> also catch the sequel here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939872
> 
> (not 642-verse)

It was rare that they got time alone.

Going out alone was suicide; they knew that all too well by now. But even going out in duos was starting to get risky. Specials were coming in pairs now, too, and you couldn't save someone from a Smoker's tongue with a Jockey humping your skull. But they had found a freshly-abandoned two-story house off of a highway... somewhere; the helicopter crash had thrown them all for a loop, and Nick still wasn't sure he didn't have a concussion. Regardless, there was a gas station a mile or so down the road that Rochelle wanted to check out. None of them had anticipated being on the road for this long, and this house had a working shower. If they were lucky, there would be some travel shampoos and soaps left over. Failing that, they could always use more food, so she and Coach had taken off.

And the second they had left, Ellis rested his head against Nick's shoulder. Nick expected him to drift off into a well-deserved nap, but the hand that settled on his thigh suggested otherwise.

If anyone had ever asked Nick where he thought he'd be three years out of prison, he never would have said he'd be surviving a zombie plague. And he _definitely_ never would have said that he'd shack up with a twenty-something hick from Georgia. He didn't even really know how it happened. One too many beers in a safe house in Griffin County, Georgia, had led to a brief round of Fuck, Marry, Kill, and Ellis had admitted that he thought Nick was kind of hot. Rochelle had agreed, which was a nice stroke to his ego, but despite himself, Nick started noticing little things.

The little dimples in Ellis's cheeks when he had that stupid grin on his face. The lean but firm muscle tone of his arms when he flexed. The way he was shy and humble one moment but full of (occasionally foolish) confidence the next. Nick's attraction to men was fickle at best, surrounded by convicts and deadbeats and 'toxic masculinity' or whatever for most of his life. But damn it, Ellis was pretty attractive.

He knew going for him was a bad idea. Once their rag-tag little group got to the evac in Louisana, they'd go their separate ways and it would be awkward all around. But if Nick was good for anything, it was chasing bad ideas. So when they got separated from the others in Whispering Oaks, Nick had started teasing Ellis about being alone with his 'Fuck' option. How there were plenty of clean-looking spots in the side-rooms. At one point, he had even shed his jacket to show off the tight fit of his shirt. And apparently, it had triggered something in the kid because the next thing he knew, they were pressed against a wall in a defunct Tunnel of Love, a mess of hands and lips and tongues.

The one thing he regretted about it was having to run a roller coaster half-chubbed afterward.

They didn't get a chance to talk about it until well after they'd escaped the amusement park. The group had stumbled on a little town just off of a swamp and split up to gather supplies. He was sure he’d have to let Ellis down gently; this wasn’t some kind of storybook romance. They weren't going to ride off into the sunset together when this was over. But Ellis had a way of constantly surprising Nick, and he had just shrugged and said, "Okay, fair enough." The way he saw it, they were just going with the flow and a hook-up was a fun distraction. If they ended up going their separate ways, it'd be sad, but he'd be okay with it. And Nick had stared after him, wishing he could believe things were that easy.

So then, almost as if to prove something, he'd fucked Ellis senseless in an abandoned shack. Thankfully, there was a bottle of lube left behind in a dresser, and they stuck it in a pack before joining the others.

From there, they had to settle for quickies in the various safe houses they'd find themselves in and pray they wouldn't get caught, but there was a rush in knowing that they had something secret. It was usually shared in small, knowing glances when the others weren't looking. If Nick was feeling bold, he’d press up close to Ellis and grope his ass for just a moment when they stopped to restock on ammunition. After a while, Ellis started to return the favor, although his touches were sweeter, like a gentle hand resting on his back or brushing shoulders for just a little too long. Getting the boyfriend experience in a hook-up was just another bullet point in how weird Nick's life had gotten these days, though.

He didn't mind all that much. Having Ellis leaned against him, breathing softly against his neck, was kind of nice. He curled an arm around the younger man's waist, tracing his fingers under his shirt to settle on his hip. "They ain't gonna be gone long," Ellis said quietly. He almost sounded disappointed.

Nick had to fight a smile, digging his fingers into Ellis's side in a squeeze. "Looking for some quality time, Goober?"

Ellis nudged him playfully before he fell into a thoughtful silence, scratching his chin. Some stubble was starting to grow in, and it aged him by about three years. "Man, I'm kinda glad the highway was blocked. Just wish we hadn't had to leave the Jimmy Gibbs, Jr. behind."

Time to engage. Nick rolled his eyes. "Too bad the guy didn't drive monster trucks. But no, he _had_ to be a goddamn stupid _stock car_ driver."

"Ey." Ellis pulled away, eyes narrowing. "What I tell you about disrespecting Jimmy Gibbs, Jr.?"

Almost there. Nick raised a petulant brow, lips lifting in a smirk. "What are you gonna do about it, kid? You think I'm scared of you?"

Ellis rose to his knees, swinging one leg over to settle in Nick's lap. Got him. "I'm warnin' ya."

Nick leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch they sat on. His hands lifted to Ellis's arms, perfectly cupping the dip of his biceps. "Aw, did I hurt your feelings? Should I call 911?"

And then Ellis's hand found its way to Nick's throat, holding him in a gentle front choke. "Coach is right," Ellis said, his smile turning confident. "You run your mouth a lot."

Nick didn't respond to that. He couldn't, not when his heart was suddenly pounding in his ears. The feeling of fingers squeezing gently around his neck stirred something in him that completely obliterated his bravado. He was utterly stunned.

Ellis noticed, the smile fading from his face as he pulled back. Unfortunately, he took his hand with him. "Uh... Nick?"

"Do that again," the older man finally said, eyes wide.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Ellis put his hand back, gently digging his fingertips into Nick's neck. Nick inhaled sharply, not that it did much good; he could feel his heart start to beat harder against the pressure. "Holy shit?" Ellis said it like a question - he could probably feel it, too.

"Shut up," Nick breathed, brows furrowing slightly. Yeah, it was a little embarrassing that this was how Ellis was going to find out, but they'd have time to talk later. Plus, the blood that was no longer reaching his brain was going right between his legs, making it hard to concentrate. He put a hand on Ellis's wrist and squeezed once he started to see spots.

"Oh." Ellis let go, bewildered as Nick took a deep, appreciative breath. "Uh..."

"You keep doing that," Nick interrupted, voice hushed and wanting. "And I'll let you do whatever you want to me." It was so blunt that Ellis flushed, readjusting his cap. Nick prodded further, using the kid's own tease against him. "I run my mouth a lot, right? Come on. Shut me up."

"Nick, I ain't ever -" Ellis trailed off, glancing off to the side. He hadn't been shy about his lack of experience with guys after what happened in the Tunnel of Love. Apparently, his only other reference point was a drunken handjob at a party in high school. Nothing nearly like what was being asked of him.

Nick rubbed his thumb in small circles on Ellis's bicep. "You're thinking too much. It's not that hard," he said quietly, letting warmth trickle into his voice. His libido subsided enough for him to sigh, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Ellis took a deep breath, finally meeting Nick's eyes before he curled his fingers along his jaw, eyes narrowing. That brought a knowing smile to the older man's lips, and he tilted his chin up in invitation.

The first kiss was gentle, almost shy, and Nick pressed in with an encouraging hum. Ellis sighed, smoothing a hand down Nick's chest before starting to unbutton his shirt one-handed. He had picked up on how to do that pretty quickly - a mechanic's life meant he was pretty damn good with his hands. With another squeeze to his wrist, Ellis nodded, carefully pressing his fingers into the sides of Nick's neck. Nick groaned, heavy and hot against Ellis's mouth, practically melting into the couch below him. This was good; this brought back memories. Memories of cutting class in a high school bathroom with a boy just as deep in the closet as him.

Ellis had moved on from Nick's mouth and started peppering kisses along his jaw, sucking softly at the skin under his ear. Nick would have laughed if he could have - that was a little trick the kid had picked up from _him_. "Fuck, El - harder." Ellis hesitated for just a second before tightening his grip around Nick's neck. The older man let his head fall back, eyes drifting shut between the pressure on his throat and lips against his skin. Ellis eventually leaned up to kiss him again, huffing when Nick grazed his teeth against his bottom lip.

He quickly started to feel lightheaded, so he squeezed Ellis's wrist again, taking a gasping, shuddering breath when the pressure subsided. "'M afraid I'm gonna hurt you," Ellis muttered, brushing his thumb along the older man's cheek.

Nick slid his hands back around Ellis's hips and slipped them into the back pockets of his coveralls, squeezing handfuls of ass through the fabric. "Don't," he said with a hoarse laugh. "Unless you wanna let all that shit I said about Jimmy Gibbs slide."

Ellis's lip twitched up. "Nick -"

But he kept pressing. "All that shit I talked about Savannah? How much I talk shit about _you_? You just gonna let me get away with that?"

Nick didn't even need to ask this time. But instead of his throat, Ellis clasped a hand over his mouth instead, leaning in to make eye contact. Something he'd said seemed to affect the younger man, the doubt evaporating from him. "You want me to shut you up, city boy? Fine." Nick's cock practically jumped to attention at the words as Ellis leaned down to start pressing hard kisses against Nick's neck. His lips found an artery and started to suck hard against it.

"Atta boy," Nick tried to say, but his voice was muffled by a hand. Ellis still laughed at the noise, using his free hand to pull Nick's shirt off and drape it over the arm of the couch. From there, his hand traced down over soft muscle, brushing a thumb over a nipple on his way down.

Nick hissed quietly as Ellis finally pulled away from his neck, leaving a red spot in his wake. It was low enough to be covered by his shirt collar - they'd learned from Whispering Oaks to only leave marks where they couldn't easily be seen. Ellis was breathing a little harder now, eyes warm and wanting. "Wanna stay here?"

Nick tried to say no, but Ellis still had his hand over his mouth, so he shook his head instead. Immediately, Ellis slid back, smoothing a hand down Nick's thigh before reaching down to help him stand. Once they fetched the lube from Ellis's pack, the thirty seconds it took them to climb the stairs to a bedroom was one of the most excruciating moments of Nick's life. And as soon as the door was closed behind them, Nick pressed against Ellis, reaching down to start undoing his coveralls. "Not so patient when you're on the other end, huh, Nick?" Ellis teased, tossing his hat onto a dresser.

"Eat shit," Nick said petulantly. That earned him a fierce kiss that took his breath away, Ellis practically ramming him into the wall with the force behind it. They wasted no time stripping, leaving their clothes scattered about the abandoned bedroom. Ellis knelt to place a trail of kisses along Nick's hip as he unbuckled his belt, a move that made Nick's heart skip a beat. Now free of his pants, he stepped away, turning to sit on the edge of the bed. "I think I'm liking you in charge, Ace."

Ellis paused, flushing a little, but reached forward to push Nick onto his back anyway with a smile. Nick instinctively spread his legs to let the younger man nestle right between them, reaching up to drag his nails down his back. " _I'm_ likin' see you like this," Ellis replied softly, ghosting his fingers along the older man's inner thigh. Nick rolled his hips up against nothing, part of him desperately wanting to feel the younger man's body against his. But instead, he got an almost suffocating kiss and fingers following the curve of his ribs. He settled his hand in Ellis's mess of curls, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Best way to do this...?" He barely registered the question until Ellis had pulled away to breathe into Nick's ear.

Nick hummed, finding himself smirking again. "It's sexier to ask how I want it."

Ellis huffed a laugh, pulling back to hover over Nick with a sinister gleam in his eye. "Okay. How you want it, Nick?" The delighted grin that spread across his face when Nick inhaled sharply was priceless. The older man responded by digging his nails into the back of Ellis's neck, trying to steady his voice.

"Bend me over," he said bluntly, staring directly into Ellis's eyes. "And fuck me."

Ellis swallowed hard, his confidence faltering for a second in the face of the demand. But he pulled back, letting Nick slide back on the sheets and roll onto his knees. The younger man followed, settling his hands on his hips and bending over to place a gentle kiss on Nick's bare shoulder. "I don't get on my knees for just anyone, y'know," Nick muttered, shivering at the cold air against his overheated skin. "No pressure."

Ellis snorted. "You just tell me where you want me, alright?"

Nick wanted to say something smart, but then Ellis put his hand on the back of his neck and pushed, shoving his face into the comforter. That was the universal sign to shut his goddamn mouth, so he just laughed quietly instead.

He hadn't been kidding, though. Nick didn't shack up with guys very often, and when he did, he was usually in charge. He'd been a lot more willing to be flexible when he was younger and he'd had to take what he could get - pun intended. A flicker of vulnerability flashed through him as Ellis pressed against his back, their bodies practically molding together. He kept one hand on the back of Nick's neck, holding him down firmly before pressing lubed fingers against, and then _into,_ him. Nick huffed quietly through his nose, muttering, "Yeah. Just like that."

Ellis kissed his shoulder again, moving so damn gently that Nick thought he might scream in frustration. He wanted fingers digging into his throat so hard that he saw spots. He wanted to barely be able to walk tomorrow. But part of him knew that the kid was too soft for that. Aggression usually had to be goaded out of him, playfully teased. He honestly doubted that, before the apocalypse, Ellis would have never purposefully hurt another human being, even if they were spread out underneath him begging to be choked out. Until now, anyway.

He ground his hips back against Ellis's hand, groaning as his fingers worked knuckle-deep into him and spread. He could hear Ellis's breath hitch as he started to slowly pump in and out. Nick buried his face in the comforter below him with a sigh, still desperately wanting more and mumbling as much into the microfiber.

"Everythin' okay?" Ellis asked softly, his hand leaving Nick's neck to ghost fingers down his spine. It sent a soft shiver through the older man, who didn't answer. "Answer me, or I'm gonna stop."

"Fuck, Ellis - I said _more_." He grimaced a little at the tinge of need that crept into his voice.

Ellis noticed it too if his soft laugh was any indication. "Alright." He pulled back and, with a little more lube, unceremoniously added a third finger. Nick hissed out a curse, nerves lighting up and sending a jolt through his entire body. Thankfully, Ellis had the mind to pause and let him adjust before curling his fingers in, slowly working deeper.

Nick moaned again, voice still muffled by the comforter as he let his head fall forward to rest on the bed. He could almost start to appreciate the slow route now that he had something inside of him, gently pulsing and stretching him out. The keyword there was 'almost'.

"Ready?" Ellis asked.

"I was ready five minutes ago," Nick replied, turning his face so the words weren't muffled. Ellis pulled out his fingers, wiping them on his thigh before starting to shimmy out of his boxers. Nick tried to twist around to see, but Ellis reached up and pressed down on his neck again to keep him in place. The older man clenched a fist into the sheets with a dramatic scoff. "Not even gonna let me look?"

"Nothin' back here you need to be seein'," came the reply, and Nick was just about to call the kid a cheeky fucker when he felt the head of his cock sliding against him. So instead, he just grumbled under his breath. "What? Mr. Gamblin' Man's run outta things to say?"

Between being held down and the playful confidence in Ellis's voice, he very nearly lost his composure. Nick didn't like begging - he preferred to call his previous experiences with loan sharks and security guards as 'negotiating'. But damn if he didn't consider making an exception.

Thankfully, he didn't need to. Ellis eventually sat up straight (Nick was sure that he had a victorious little smirk on his face) and, using his hand as a guide, pressed his hips forward, slipping just the head of his cock into Nick's ass.

Even if Nick had been able to come up with any smartass comments, they would have flown out the window just then. The sound that came from his throat was embarrassingly vulnerable, a sound of pure need that made Ellis pause for just a moment. Once he regained his composure, Nick rolled his hips back and snarled, "Don't you dare fucking stop."

"Damn, you're bossy," Ellis finally said. His voice was shaking slightly, but he obeyed, sliding his hands along Nick's hips.

"Only -" Nick tried to quip back at him, but with another thrust, he forgot how to speak for a moment. It had been entirely far too long since he let himself open up like this, and each inch of Ellis's cock that worked into him was a biting reminder. " - _mm_ \- only if you're going too slow."

"Feels to me like I'm goin' just right." Ellis leaned forward, pressing a kiss right along Nick's spine.

It sent another little shiver through the older man, and he arched slightly just in time for a particularly deep thrust to set his nerves alight. "Fuck, _El_ ," he moaned, quite a bit louder than he would have liked. The sound filled the entire room, and the ensuing silence had his heart beating in his ears.

Ellis stopped, and Nick could hear him suck in a breath. "Oh - I liked that," he laughed quietly after a second.

"Shut up -" Nick cut off into a cry as Ellis finally sped up, pushing faster and deeper, but not quite bottoming out. "Fuck!"

Ellis seemed to find his stride here, one hand digging into the groove of Nick's hip. The other hand wandered, tracing skin and old scars and faded tattoos before wrapping around Nick's chest. His fingers played around there again, thumbing over his pecs and following the dip of his collarbone. Suddenly, he pulled Nick _up_ away from the bed and wrapped his hand around his throat to choke him from behind.

And Nick nearly popped off right there, eyes crossing as pleasure threatened to completely overtake him. The sounds coming from his throat were completely undignified and he didn't care anymore. Ellis noticed, releasing his grip and groaning quietly, " _God_ , Nick."

It was Nick's turn to laugh now that he could take some deep breaths, grinding his hips back against Ellis. " _Ah_ \- that's it. You close?"

Ellis made a little embarrassed sound in the affirmative.

"Gonna be good and get me off first?" Nick couldn't help but smile at the way Ellis's fingers twitched tighter on his hip. He didn't even need to look to know that Ellis had turned bright red at that, knowing full well that he got thoroughly embarrassed by dirty talk of pretty much any kind. He loved it; seeing the way Ellis would flush at a hushed question or praise made his heart flutter pleasantly. "C'mon, you're doin' so good. Just a little more, killer -" And then the hand pressed against his throat again as Ellis finally bottomed out inside of him. His eyes drifted shut, mumbling his approval. "Just like that - _God_ , angle, mm, angle up."

"Yeah?" Ellis paused to reposition, lifting Nicks hips just a little before thrusting in again at an angle. He didn't need to ask why. The sound that came out of Nick was both new and familiar; it was the sound he made when he was close, except higher and more desperate. He wanted to hear it again. With a huff, Ellis chased that sound, fingers closing a little tighter on Nick's throat.

Nick was starting to see stars, and they exploded into white each time the younger man hit that angle just right. He only lasted a few more moments at that rate; a strangled groan managed to escape him as he came _hard_. In the high, he put a hand on Ellis's wrist and choked, "Ellis - come on - wanna feel you -" Judging from the frenzied pace Ellis had settled into, he was pretty damn close, too. Hearing permission seemed to drive him even closer to the edge, and Nick could feel him rest his forehead against his back, chasing his own orgasm. Between small sounds of pleasure, Nick found the clarity to mutter gentle encouragement just loud enough for the younger man to hear.

Just as he was starting to come down, he felt Ellis seize up behind him and cry out as he finally tipped over the edge. His nerves tingled pleasantly as Ellis spilled inside of him, finally dropping his hand from Nick's throat. The older man, suddenly and acutely aware that he needed to breathe, gasped, head spinning at the sudden intake. "God... _damn_ , Nick," Ellis groaned behind him, breathing hard against his skin.

"God damn," he agreed, letting a tired, satisfied smile come to his face. They stayed like that for a while, bodies almost melding until Nick could feel their thighs starting to stick together. "Okay. Off." Ellis just mumbled in acknowledgment before he finally removed himself and collapsed onto his back next to Nick. He closed his eyes, not even reacting as Nick got up to get a towel. "Don't get too comfy," the older man said when he returned, quickly slipping back into his briefs. "Unless you want to lay around in my mess."

Ellis jerked up a little at that, looking down at the stain on the comforter and wrinkling his nose. "Oh." He stood, clearing his throat sheepishly as he peeled the blanket off. He managed to be quiet for a whole six seconds before saying, "So, uh...?"

Nick sighed, rubbing his neck and frowning at how sore it was to the touch. "...I knew a guy in high school. In the closet. Kinda became routine - I'd egg him on, he'd get mad, and then he'd just fucking _demolish_ me. And now I kinda..."

"Get a woody if someone chokes you out?"

Nick tossed Ellis's shirt at his head, a smile curling on his face at the muffled noise of protest he got in return. "Yeah, I guess," he said once Ellis had pulled it on, gesturing between the two of them. "That doesn't leave... this. Got it?"

Ellis rolled his eyes and smiled that stupid, genuine smile. "Sure, Nick. That mean you gonna let me do that more often?"

Nick put one knee on the bed, quirking an eyebrow. "You wanna? You sure seem to like me on top."

Ellis's smile faded and he swallowed hard, soaking in the sight of Nick hovering over him. "I-I mean... I don't mind switchin' up."

The older man smirked at that, reaching over to ruffle the younger man's hair. "Glad we've got an understanding, champ."

They managed to get everything cleaned up and back in order by the time Rochelle and Coach returned. Sure enough, there had been some travel-sized body wash and shampoo left, and they all took turns scrubbing away dirt and grime in lukewarm water. Nick slept like a goddamn baby that night, clean and worn out, not even minding when Ellis crawled into his arms after his watch.

Walking the next day was kind of a bitch, but he didn't complain - well, okay, he did, but not about that. He'd brought that on himself and he knew it. But when Ellis gave him a knowing look over his shoulder, eyes crinkling just a little apologetically, he could almost forget that he was up to his knees in swamp water.

Maybe surviving this apocalypse wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
